Alias - Uncensored
by glamour02
Summary: S4 One Shot - Alex meets Fitz


**_Alias - Uncensored_**

**_Fitz meets Alex_**

_A/N: This is a OS that takes place during S4. It by no means solves anything. It's just my version of Olitz raw and exposed, which is honestly the only way I know how to write them. Xo_

_"Until we have seen someone's darkness we don't really know who they are. Until we have forgiven someone's darkness, we don't really know what love is." ~Marianne Williamson_

* * *

FPOV

Fitz was in the middle of a phone call when Abby walked in. She carried the Washington Post in her hands and the sight of it made his body tense. He only received the Post when Olivia had a message. It was nearly two months since their last encounter and for a while he wondered if she was purposely beginning to avoid him.

She set the newspaper down and he quickly ended the call, staring at the headline below. A thousand thoughts raced through this mind; the main one being what she needed to tell him.

An arrangement had been made between the two this would be how they communicated. Abby was their go between and a very willing participant. If this plan was going to be successful, they needed to be discreet and so far it had been working perfectly.

Fitz thumbed through the newspaper until he found it...the message written for him in the upper right hand section of the society page. He loved seeing her handwriting, his body filling with adrenaline the second he read the words.

_**Mayflower Hotel Bar**_

_**8:00**_

"Find out who's on my detail tonight and make the arrangements. I'll clear my schedule." He handed Abby the newspaper back and she quickly exited the office leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Fitz stood and walked to the large window, his mind shifting to the woman he simply couldn't get out of his system.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia stirred the green olive inside her martini around and around. She casually looked across the bar hoping to see that pair of blue eyes she couldn't get out of her head. It had been a long day and seeing them would've been a perfect end to her week.

A piano played in the corner of the room and the tune sounded familiar yet she couldn't place the song. She took a sip of the drink in front of her and tapped her phone screen. It instantly lit, flashing the time and Olivia grew anxious. It was a quarter to eight and she knew he would be arriving soon. She could already tell Secret Service had swept the area and placed their own men in certain positions throughout the lobby.

The bartender approached her and motioned to her drink, silently asking if she wanted another. Olivia held up her hand to cut him off when she felt him near.

"She'll have another." The deep voice said over her shoulder. The bartender tipped his head in her direction before disappearing, leaving them alone. She suddenly realized the bartender must have been a Secret Service agent and the thought made her inwardly chuckle.

"I hear you're going by Alex these days." The voice again spoke behind her. His smell was strong...earthy...and exactly how she remembered.

Olivia turned around in her seat and rested back on an elbow taking him fully in. He was dressed in dark slacks, his crisp white button up neatly tucked underneath a dark sports coat.

"I am..." She replied, purposely flashing him some leg. She crossed them seductively and knew she had his undivided attention.

The bartender slash agent returned and handed Fitz her drink. She watched him take the small stick with two olives out into his mouth. He pulled it slowly off the stem with his teeth and returned the other olive into the glass, before handing it back to her.

Olivia took a long sip and locked eyes with him. His face was hard, his jaw tight and if she didn't know better she would've thought he was angry.

"Since you're suddenly into having an Alias, I think I'll join in the fun. You can call me Thomas."

The gin burned in her throat and her head began to feel light headed. She tried to analyze his words but the amount of cocktails she had wouldn't allow it.

"I'm surprised you came..._Tommy_," she cloyingly stated. It was just like her to change the name to her liking.

She watched him subtly turn and look at someone, his eyes doing the communicating. Within minutes they were alone and it never ceased to amaze her how quickly Secret Service could clear a room for them.

"Isn't that how it works between us? You run. I chase."

Olivia rolled her eyes and took another drink, uncrossing her legs. She watched as his eyes made their way down her body stopping at the place she longed for him to touch.

"It's more like your married...and I'm not." Her voice was curt and she enjoyed watching his reaction.

Fitz leaned down and placed his arms on either side of her pinning her against the counter. He was now in between her legs and she willingly spread them wider granting him access.

"And whose to blame for that?" He asked, now inches away from her nose. The longing of wanting to touch him was overwhelming and it took everything inside of her to refrain.

"I have some documents for you."

Fitz remained inches away from her and didn't budge at the words. She needed to change the subject and hoped this would do the trick.

"And where are these documents, Alex? Are they here?"

Fitz grazed the edge of her neck and Olivia felt the soft kiss on her skin. She instantly closed her eyes at the feeling, her fingers gripping the sides of the bar stool.

"Perhaps they're here..." He whispered against her cheek before touching her thigh. His grip was rough and his fingers dug into her skin inching their way up her dress.

"They're upstairs." She breathed out slowly, gauging him.

She watched him stand erect, processing her words as well as her intentions. He placed his hands into her pockets and remained still, almost statue like until he finally responded.

"Whose asking me upstairs...Olivia or Alex?" His eyes narrowed into her as she stood, evidence of the martini now taking affect in her system.

"_What does Tommy want_?" She spat, clearly annoyed with his inquiry. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

"You-"

"_**No!**_ That's not good enough! You know what Alex wants? She wants to feel! She wants to _**feeeeel**_. She doesn't want complicated. She doesn't want difficult. _**SHE. JUST. WANTS. TO. FEEL."**_

Olivia turned away from him and faced the counter, her hands now resting against it. Her head was spinning and she swallowed several times trying to keep herself composed.

"I'll have Abby collect the documents. Someone will take you home."

She spun around at his words, just in time to watch him make his way towards the exit. Anger festered deep within and she simply wanted to lash out at the world. Nothing made sense to her anymore.

"_Bye, **Tommy**. You couldn't handle Alex anyway_." Her tone was sarcastic and purposely mean and she knew it would stop him dead in his tracks.

Fitz halted mid step and Olivia watched him stand in the center of the bar, his head staring directly at the door. Complete silence filled the room and Olivia knew he wouldn't be able to resist the taunt.

"Take your ring off." He continued to face away from her and she nearly strained to hear him.

"What?" She replied, clear annoyance filling her tone. Fitz turned at her question and began to take his jacket off, allowing it to fall instantly to the ground.

"If I'm gonna fuck Alex, I don't want her wearing Olivia's ring." He was now directly in front of her and lifted up the hand that held the ring on it.

"Take it off."

His face was serious and he stared directly into her eyes, waiting for her to oblige his demand. Olivia pulled the ring off and set it down aggressively on the counter beside her. The second it came off Fitz spun her around and spread her legs wide, his mouth now directly above her ear.

"This is how it's going to work, Alex...in here you're in control. You're rules...you're way. And when you've had enough and your body can't take anymore I'll take you upstairs. And that's when I get my Olivia back. Because I know she's in there."

"I don't want your pity."

It was the first words that came to her mind so she said them. She hated him, yet longed for him, the perfect inner turmoil she could never seem to get past.

"You have no idea what you want, _**Alex**_." He spat the name harshly and it made Olivia shutter.

"And _**YOU**_ do-"

"Tell me what you need, Alex. Show me." Fitz turned her around to face him again and took a step back to look at her. Olivia didn't want to give herself time to think. She was tired of thinking. And she wasn't going to try now.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz saw the turmoil on her face when it suddenly clicked. She didn't want or need Fitz right now. She wanted to disappear...she wanted to feel numb...and for the first time in their tumultuous relationship he understood this wasn't his battle to fight.

It was hers.

Everything about her stature called for him. He could sense it and he simply wasn't able to ignore it any longer. His actions were quick and he wasted little time completely undressing her.

He could see the lust in her eyes and he felt it too; his body now on autopilot doing what came naturally to him. She angrily ripped his shirt opened and a small button flew across the room from the aggressiveness of her actions.

"I want to_** feel** _you...everywhere."

Olivia was now semi clothed, her bra and matching underwear the only garments on. Fitz lifted her onto the counter, knocking over the martini. It feel backwards and crashed onto the floor behind them, making a loud noise.

Fitz slowly pulled her panties down and lifted them to her eyes, using them like a blindfold. He tied the back of them into a knot and instantly saw Olivia relax before his very eyes. She didn't want to see or be seen and the realization of this made him feel an ache deep inside.

He plunged his tongue inside of her, lifting her legs up and over his shoulders. Her insides felt like home- her taste exactly how he last remembered.

Olivia's grip around him tightened and he felt her knees press against his head as is trying to escape. He lavished her, licking her roughly- repeatedly- until he felt her own fluid building within. Just as he felt her body tremble, he lifted her off the counter, bending her over the black marble.

"This is what you want, isn't it Alex?" He asked harshly into the air. Olivia remained blindfolded and was all too willing to be taken in this position.

Fitz unbuckled his pants and immediately parted her folds so he could coat her most private area with his cum. He watched her carefully, looking for any type of resistance, subconsciously worried he would go too far. She seemed hungry for him, as he was her and it was their desperation for one another that linked them so strongly together.

He didn't bother being gentle and could tell instantly from her tightness and sound no one else had been this intimate with her body. Her breath caught and he stilled himself deep inside for a few moments, pulling her head back towards him. He raised her gently under the chin and spoke against her hair.

"I fit perfectly inside Alex _too_."

"Stop. Talking." She pleaded, pulling her face out of his grip. She resisted his words and all Fitz could do was allow her the space needed, keeping his promise that in this room they would abide by her rules and do things her way.

Fitz hated this..what had become of her...of them...yet it didn't matter who she pretended to be because his love saw past it all. Past the darkness. And past the pain.

His rhythm sped up and Fitz became more aggressive which each thrust, his hands digging into the sides of her skin. He could feel her building, her moans unlike anything he'd ever heard. She was pleading but not to him, her cries detached and hollow.

Fitz suddenly pulled out without warning, a loud scream ripping from her body. He pulled his shirt off, the garment now sticky against his hot skin. His erection throbbed, begging to be back inside her. Olivia pulled her panties from her eyes and turned glaring at him, obviously angered by his physical separation from her.

He watched a range of emotions flash through her almost as if Olivia returned. She bent down picking up her dress and held it up to her body, covering part of her torso.

"I hate you," she spat, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"_Olivia loves me_," he quickly shot back, his pride unwilling to bend.

Olivia threw her clothes at him angrily and walked away. He grabbed her by the waist, pinning her against a nearby wall. His bulge pressed against her back and he purposely leaned into her so she could feel his desire for her...feel exactly what she did to him.

"Get inside of me," she breathed heavily. Her face was pressed against the wall and her eyes were closed.

Fitz parted her legs and in one fluid motion, quickly entered her, propping her body flush with his. The friction was sublime, their fit once again perfect and his head rested against her back at the contact.

He wanted to tell her how much he missed her...loved her...but knew she wouldn't receive it. So he concentrated himself into her body, holding her tightly against him, letting his love for her do the talking instead.

"_Touch me_," she commanded, keeping one of her hands on the wall and grabbing his hand with the other.

Olivia pushed his hand below and

his fingers went directly to her clit, massaging it exactly the way she liked...and the way she remembered.

Her body flexed and Fitz could feel her tremble, his grip around her waist tightening. She began to cry out in pleasure, her voice hoarse and full of anguish. Her cries almost instantly faded and turned into sobs breaking the barrier between them. Fitz collapsed to the floor, Olivia now in his lap, cradling her into his arms.

"Shhhh, Livvie. I'm here."

Olivia slowly raised her body off the ground, disconnecting them from one another. She turned and wrapped her legs around him, burying her face against his neck.

When her tears finally slowed Fitz stood and helped Olivia dress. Neither of them spoke and he quickly noticed her lack of eye contact with him. He covered her shoulders with his jacket and made a phone call on his cell to the agent standing outside the door.

Within seconds their escort appeared and Fitz lifted Olivia into his arms, carrying her outside the bar. They headed into a nearby elevator and waited. He desperately wanted to peek down at her but decided against it. She seemed calmer, but quiet and he took her silence to hopefully mean a good thing.

She allowed him to carry her and never once asked him to let her walk. Although the gesture was small, it made him feel close to her and the parallel of him carrying her as a bride remained locked away in the back of his mind.

Once they finally arrived, Fitz saw the documents Olivia referred to near the door. He carried her directly into the bathroom and set her down, helping her out of her shoes.

"Stop. Leave them on," she said, moving her legs from him. Fitz stood and stared at her.

"I'm in charge now...remember?" He didn't wait for her to respond; instead he walked over to the large tub and turned the knob to warm, jerking the plug at the bottom closed.

"Get in." He said over his shoulder not bothering to see if she was undressed or not.

Fitz dimmed the lights and once again undressed, catching glimpses of Olivia taking her own clothes off. He took her ring from his pocket and set it on the granite waiting for the right time to put it back onto her finger.

She stepped inside first and sat on the far end but didn't look his direction. He finally joined her and sat on the opposite side, the water now nearly filled to the top of the bathtub.

"We're going to get through this. Our plan will work...we've stayed one step ahead of him this entire time."

Olivia closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall behind her. She looked exhausted and Fitz was worried sick.

"The documents are on the table. David is building a case against B613. He wants to know about Remington and your involvement will come out. What you need to protect yourself is inside that envelope. Make sure you follow my instructions precisely."

"Why the Alias?" Fitz replied, not caring about David or Remington. His concern centered around her and the need to create this alter ego.

Olivia didn't reply and Fitz inched his way over to her, pulling her legs around his waist. Water splashed between them and Olivia finally opened her eyes to look at him.

"You can call yourself whoever you want...but with me your just Livvie."

"I'm not the same woman you fell in love with. Everything has changed. I've changed. We've changed."

"Why did you want to meet here? You could've sent those documents to me. Or given them to Abby. Why in person and why here of all places?"

"My father sent someone to pick me up in a bar the other night...the bar downstairs. I had Huck look into it. He's B613. I told him my name was Alex."

Fitz released his grip and stood from the tub, water splashing over the sides and onto the tile floor. Things were now beginning to make sense. It was her guilt that caused this meeting. A guilt he wished she didn't have to carry.

"Are you hungry?" Fitz asked, drying himself off.

"Don't change the subject. If you didn't want to know the answer you shouldn't have asked the question."

"I know. And I'm not. I just want to make certain you've eaten."

"Come back in here. We're not finished."

Fitz stopped drying himself off and looked over at Olivia. She was leaned over the tub, her face filled with the same turmoil as before. He dropped the towel and went back in, this time moving directly behind her. His legs wrapped around her body and he pulled her back towards him so she now rested against his chest.

"I don't think much has changed between us. I'm still in love with you." He whispered the words and kissed the side of her face, before continuing.

"You know what I mean. I'm not the same person and you know that."

"Neither am I. Stop trying to make it seem like you're the only one that's changed."

Silence took over and Fitz now rested his head against the tile behind him. He couldn't help but think about Olivia and her encounter with that gentlemen the other night. He knew he had no right to ask questions. After all, he was the person legally married to someone.

"Do you still want _**US,**_ Olivia?" It was a question he needed answered and he finally had the courage to ask it.

"What I want and "what is" are two different things."

"That doesn't answer my question," he immediately responded.

"I feel disloyal..."

"And you don't when you're Alex?" Again his response was quick and although he already knew the answer to the question, he asked it anyway.

Olivia turned her body to face him, the water now feeling cooler than before. They were now eye to eye and Fitz studied her carefully, deciding to ask his previous question again.

"Do you still want _**US**_? I need an answer." He smoothed the hair out of her face and waited for a reply.

"I wouldn't be doing all this if I didn't, Fitz. Everything I'm doing, WE'RE doing, is because we both want that. I'm doing what needs to be done."

Her words left a chill over him and he couldn't listen to another word. He understood what she meant although she didn't speak say it out loud. She's doing what she needs to do - what she feels is best - to stay one step ahead of Rowan.

Fitz stood and this time, helped Olivia up as well. He handed her a towel and they dried themselves off in silence, both of them preoccupied with their own thoughts.

"Are you hungry?" He asked again quietly, wrapping his towel around his waist.

Olivia shook her head and walked into the bedroom leaving him alone. He stood near the sink deep in thought, wondering if she would be open to seeing a therapist. He had a thought about the coming weekend and began to make plans in his head.

Eventually, he walked into the bedroom and saw Olivia sitting on the edge of the bed; her towel also wrapped around her body.

"Stop worrying about me." She spoke the words with agitation. He leaned against the wall and stared at her but didn't respond.

He watched her stand and walk into the other room returning with the large envelope. She handed it to Fitz and motioned for him to open it.

"I don't care about Remington. I care about you. I _**AM**_ worried about you, Liv."

"Fitz, we've been over and over this. Keep our distance until we have enough to bring Rowan down. I can't rest until it happens."

Fitz inhaled slowly and replayed their conversation again in his mind. All this was to avenge Jerry's death. Her plan was becoming an obsession and he wasn't certain how much more either one of them could take.

"Is Alex sleeping with him...the man your father sent?"

Olivia stood motionless and stared at him. Her eyes were sad and again he already knew the answer to the question.

"Don't..."

"You're right...I shouldn't ask unless I'm ready to hear the answer." His voice was rocky and it took all of him to fight back the tears.

Olivia took a step towards him and he asked another question, stopping her yet again.

"_Why am I here? And I want an answer!"_ He was now yelling and simply didn't care, his emotions getting the best of him.

_**"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, FITZ! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT TO HEAR? DO YOU WANT TO HEAR HOW LONELY I AM? OR DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHILE IM HAVING SEX WITH SOMEONE I CANT GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD! OR THAT I COMPARE YOU TO EVERY MAN I MEET? OR THAT I LIE AWAKE AT NIGHT AND THINK OF THE LIFE I WILL NEVER HAVE WITH YOU! WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"**_

Olivia was screaming, tears now streaming down her face. Fitz looked away and listened to the harshness of her words, knowing whether he liked it or not, it was her truth and exactly what she felt inside.

Fitz threw the envelope on the bed and walked to the large window overlooking the DC skyline. He stared through the curtains and didn't speak, his back turned away from her.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia went back into the bathroom and wiped her face with the back of her hands. She hated him for bringing up Alex and Russell but also knew she left him no choice. She never should've invited him here.

The only thing she had to wear was the awful dress she came in. She unwrapped her towel and began to change back into her clothing when Fitz appeared behind her.

"There is nothing you could do that would make me stop wanting you. Nothing. Loving you is all I know, Olivia. It's who I am."

Olivia turned and looked at him and everything between them suddenly aligned, their souls once again connecting to a level that was difficult to explain.

Their collision was forceful, slightly knocking Fitz backwards. He lifted Olivia up and walked over to the counter where he placed her ring down earlier. He picked it up before making his way into the bedroom, eventually laying her down on the bed. He had huge tears in his eyes and Olivia had a hard time keeping eye contact with him.

"This is all I know..." He whispered, forcing her to look at him. He slid her ring back onto her finger and searched her face, practically pleading with her to understand.

Olivia took him into her hands and kissed him hard on the lips. His tongue quickly entered and she sucked it shamelessly again and again. It had been far too long since they made real, passionate love and she couldn't deprive herself from him any longer.

Fitz kicked his towel off and Olivia felt his hand make his way up the inside of her thigh. Two fingers quickly sunk in, massaging her walls with his sheer precision. Instantly, a moisture began making her slick enough for him to finally become one with her.

The moment his fingers retracted he entered her slowly, pulling one leg up from behind the knee. He rested his weight on one arm and kissed her again passionately, each thrust inside her delicate and soft.

Olivia couldn't stop the tears from forming. Everything about the moment gave her peace, despite everything being out and in the open.

Fitz was the first to break their contact and she could sense him reacting to her tears.

"I love all of you, Olivia...the good and the bad...the dark and the light. And that will never change."

She felt him kiss her cheek softly, kissing the tears that continued to spill down her skin. This is what she missed most from him- the way he spoke to her when they made love.

He shifted his body slightly upward, pressing his cock directly over her crowned jewel...the place that craved his attention. Her body instantly reacted to the stimulation letting him know it was the perfect spot. She felt him shift again, this time gently moving his hips in a circular motion over and over and over again. Fire consumed the pit of her stomach as the orgasm she desperately sought after ripped throughout her body. Her toes flexed from the impact, digging into his backside. Olivia clawed his back trying to keep her moans subdued when his rhythm suddenly stilled purposely hovering over clit until she came again, her body repeating the entire process.

"I've missed you." His voice was strained and she heard the heartache.

They were like magnets, their bodies reverting back to old habits as if they never parted in the first place. Fitz was relentless, showering her face and neck with open mouthed kisses, openly sharing his love for her as he had done so many times in the past.

Hearing him speak such truth made Olivia's heart ache and she found herself resisting his words, begging him to stop.

Fitz stilled and watched her closely, his own eyes again filling with tears. He slowly pulled out and turned her over, pulling her under the hips towards him. Olivia was at his mercy, the inner battle continuing within of what felt right and what she thought she deserved.

She felt his tongue lick her pussy slow, arching it's way backwards taking her so off guard she nearly clawed herself off the bed. He steadied her hips keeping her still, entering her most sacred and intimate opening. Time became lost and Olivia entered a dream like state unable to concentrate or even be aware.

The way he loved was something she would never be able to get over. And something she would never be able to understand. No man ever did these things to her...and it was hard to comprehend his level of desire.

Fitz's tongue penetrated her again and again, over and over for what seemed like an eternity. Although she wasn't facing him she could feel his eyes on her...and knew the satisfaction he received from her reactions. The sheets became her savior and she clung to them with all she had.

When he finally had his fill of her, he moved to her lower back, kissing it softy up her spine. She could feel her own juices on his mouth, as if he was slowly marking his territory up her body.

He linked fingers with her and entered her slowly repeating the rhythm he did earlier, again speaking his truth to her, a truth he chose to live by.

"I love all of you...remember that."

Olivia closed her eyes at the words and barricaded her head into the arms that enclosed her, succumbing to the feelings she held within. Her orgasm was strong, her cries loud and her heart felt exposed once again to the love Fitz offered her.

When he finally found his own release, they were both spent and without words. Fitz slowly pulled out and lay next to her, shifting her body on top of his. She could feel the wetness on his cheeks and knew he too was overcome with emotion. They shielded themselves from the outside world and held on to one another for the rest of the night.

Until no more tears from either one of them could be shed.

It was early the next morning when Olivia felt his stare. She lifted her groggy head and surveyed the room until she found him. He was seated next to her in a chair, semi clothed and feet bare. She watched him stand and come to the edge of the bed, sitting on the small space next to her body.

"Can I get you anything," he asked softly, stroking her exposed arm.

She shook her head and sat up wondering what time it was. She saw a black bag in the corner of the room and it made Fitz follow her gaze.

"I had some things sent over for you."

Olivia took this to mean he didn't want to see her in the dress from the night before. Luckily, she felt the same although she didn't verbalize it. They were quiet for a few moments, until Olivia eventually spoke for the first time that morning.

"Have you reviewed the documents?" She asked.

"I have," he replied.

"I need to get going."

Olivia stood and walked naked through the room, straight over to the bag pulling out the contents inside. She slowly changed, allowing Fitz to watch, purposely taking longer than initially intended.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz stayed on the bed and remained silent, his eyes fixated on her every move. When she disappeared into the bathroom he finally stood and made a phone call, making certain Secret Service knew of their arrangements.

He was nearly dressed himself when Olivia finally joined him again in the bedroom. She looked beautiful, somewhat refreshed, and the sight of her like this brought back many happy memories for him.

"It's best if I leave first," he said. He walked over to her and touched her cheek, stroking it lovingly with his finger.

Olivia nodded and crossed her arms, her face once again stoic and reserved. Fitz kissed her gently on the lips and grabbed her hand. Inside of it was a key. He immediately saw her face react to the object. She held it up and searched his face, trying to understand what it meant.

"It's the key to the Vermont Estate. I'm making arrangements to be there this weekend and I hope you will join me."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest and Fitz placed a finger on her lips, hushing her quiet so he could finish.

"There's room for Alex there too. And Julia. They're a part of you, Olivia which means they're a part of me too. You needed them in your life for whatever reason. And I will never judge that."

Fitz touched her face again and walked to the door, placing his sports coat on. He stopped at the door before opening it and turned to look back at her once more before leaving. She stood in the center of the room, holding the tears back. He loved her with everything he had and could only hope that love was indeed enough.

"Goodbye, Livvie," he said softly, looking her over once more. Olivia was quiet for a moment before finally responding.

"See you in Vermont, Mr. President."


End file.
